Mutual
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George is attacked in interrogation, bringing deeper issues to the surface. Established G/E


Disclaimer: don't own

The case the Special Victims Unit was working on had been one of the worst in recent memory. Eric Winters had been disfiguring and raping women- there were at least 30 traumatized victims- over a period of a month. Countless hours had been spent trying to find him. Once he had been caught, a confession had been given almost immediately. It had quickly been determined that the man had a serious mental illness. George was called to evaluate him.

George sighed as he walked wearily towards the interrogation room. He'd hoped to turn in early with Elliot.

Elliot followed after him and embraced him briefly. "I'll be watching the interrogation," he explained.

George nodded and returned the embrace. "That's good. See you in a minute," He said quietly.

"Love you," Elliot said.

"You too," George replied. He smiled softly before walking into the room.

The evaluation progressed normally. Winters seemed agitated, but it didn't seem excessive or threatening. George didn't worry about it- until the perpetrator suddenly lunged at him.

George's eyes widened in fear as fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed. He couldn't breathe, he tried to get the hands off of him, but the grip was too strong, he was going to- He was slammed roughly against a wall, stars appearing in his vision. His vision grayed as his head was slammed into a wall again and his airway was constricted further.

He couldn't move, but Elliot came running into the room. "Get away from him, you bastard!" Elliot yelled. He forcefully ripped the man away from George.

George tried to say something to Elliot, but his air ran out, and he fell limply to the ground.

XXXXXX

George regained consciousness slowly. He was vaguely aware of someone stroking his face gently and a familiar voice talking encouragingly to him. "George, wake up..."

Elliot- it had to be Elliot, he realized. No one else said his name like that, so soft but so firm...

George groaned, trying to open his eyes. They fluttered several times before opening. His oversensitive vision was immediately assaulted by an uncomfortably bright light. He squeezed his eyes shut again, cringing at the sensations in his head. It felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer.

"You're awake," Elliot sighed. He sounded relieved. He moved and dimmed the light in the room before grasping George's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Y-yeah," George stammered. Words felt strange on his tongue and his throat burned.

"Do you feel okay?" Elliot asked. George paused, not sure which answer to give. "It's okay," Elliot said softly. George shivered and shook his head. Elliot sat down next to him and slowly moved George's head into his lap, careful not to cause pain. "Doc, I assume you remember what happened?"

George nodded and winced at the burn in his throat. Elliot reached over and grabbed a cup of ice chips and spooned them into George's mouth. George moaned softly in relief, feeling the cold ice melt, moistening and soothing his throat.

Elliot kissed his forehead and asked, "Now can you talk about it?"

George sighed tiredly and let himself sink into Elliot's form. "I was afraid... I thought I was going to die. I've been attacked before, but this was just so sudden... I was afraid of him. To be honest, I still am afraid of him."

"He's being charged with the rapes, and assault of a federal agent is being added to the charges. He's not getting out anytime soon," Elliot said confidently. When George hardly reacted, Elliot became concerned. "Hey, are you okay?" Elliot asked worriedly.

"I just... I feel so vulnerable. I need someone to..."

"Keep you safe?" Elliot supplied.

George nodded. "Yeah. I need... yeah."

"I'll make sure you're safe. Always," Elliot promised.

George looked down at his hands, which surprised Elliot- the good doctor never averted eye contact. Ever. He was too confident and stoic.

"Doc?" Elliot called softly. He moved closer to George and set his hand under George's face, tilting his chin up and forcing him to meet his gaze. "I know you feel vulnerable, but I promise, I'm going to protect you." He moved his hands, framing George's face and pressing their lips together in a comforting kiss.

George pulled away and gave a resigned sigh. He leaned into Elliot's touch and closed his eyes. "The reason I'm afraid is rooted deeper, though... The other night-" He took a few deep breaths- "I had a nightmare that a suspect killed you and me. It happened almost exactly like what happened today. I know the nightmare wasn't real and the suspect today didn't succeed, but I just can't shake the fear. I mean, that could really happen one day! I could be ch-choked-" He shivered heavily- "Or what if it happens to you? You could be attacked by a suspect, with or without a weapon... I don't want to get 'the call', Elliot. I don't want you to, either." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I don't want that to happen to either of us."

"So that's what's really bothering you?" Elliot asked gently. George nodded and buried his head in Elliot's chest. Elliot lifted George and set him in his lap.

Elliot pressed George's ear to his chest, letting George listen to his heartbeat for a moment and feeling George begin to relax. When he felt George was calm enough, he murmured, "You hear that?"

"Course," George replied.

"It isn't going to stop any time soon. I'm not leaving here. And neither are you."

George was a logical and rational man. Under normal circumstances, he would have let logic wear him down even more emotionally. But these weren't normal circumstances. He was crumbling, and anything that could help needed to be utilized. "Okay," He whispered.

"You're just stuck with me," Elliot said, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. George was usually the emotional rock of the two. Seeing George vulnerable left Elliot worried and unsure of himself. How long had George's fears been increasing? How long had George needed comfort, but refused to ask Elliot for it because he felt like he needed to be the strong one?

"George," He began, abandoning his attempt to be lighthearted, "How long has this been building up?"

"A while," George said simply. It wasn't a real answer, Elliot knew as much. But it was the only answer George felt able to give at the moment, and Elliot knew better than to try and force it out of him. That would do more harm than good.

Elliot sighed and stroked George's hair. George still hadn't lifted his head; he was still reveling in Elliot's heartbeat, the reassuring sound that proved that they were both alright.

Elliot felt a wave of guilt come over him. How long, exactly, had his lover been crumbling? How long had Elliot neglected him emotionally, assuming that the shrink would never have problems with his own mind? That despite being logical and intelligent, George was still human, and thus, afraid of death and losing loved ones?

He pushed the thought away. He could castigate himself later; right now, he could at least minimize the damage by talking to George and reassuring him. "Doc, you don't need to be strong all the time- you can't be strong all the time. I think..." He trailed off for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I think, maybe, you've been so determined not to be vulnerable at all, that you forgot how to show emotions until they got to be too much. I think you've forgotten how to let another person in, until the need is overwhelming... I think it would be easier if you got things off your chest bit by bit instead of letting them break you down, then letting them out. I don't think I've made you feel like you can talk to me, but you can, and I'll listen and offer whatever support I can. You can let me in, and I'll always make it right, or do the best I can. I love you... I don't want to take from you, while giving nothing in return, anymore. You've always been there for me and it's about time I was there for you for once."

George smiled and snuggled closer to Elliot's frame. "It wasn't your fault, entirely. I assumed you wouldn't... I assumed you wouldn't want to hear. It's ridiculous, I know, because you're a caring person, but..."

The words, the knowledge that George thought Elliot didn't care about him the same way George did... it hurt. Elliot sighed and hugged George tighter, shifting as his legs began to fall asleep from the awkward position on the hospital bed. "Doc, I love you more than I can put into words. I haven't been good at showing it, but I will from now on. I don't want you to hold back showing emotions or vulnerability anymore."

George took his head off of Elliot's chest and leaned upwards, kissing him softly. "I love you too. I'm sorry this all came out so suddenly... I know you were probably caught off guard, but... when a tree is weakened, it only takes a little wind to snap it."

Elliot smiled softly at the poetic analogy his lover had used. It made sense that even when he was hurting on the inside, he'd be eloquent about everything. "Well, if you're a broken tree, I'm going to help you grow back."

"I feel more tree-like already," George teased.

The return of humor to their conversation signaled Elliot that George was, in fact, going to be okay. He'd succeeded in doing for George, what George had already done for him. _Easier than I thought it would be..._

"Hey doc, does feeling more tree-like also mean feeling... Harder?" Elliot asked suggestively.

George rolled his eyes. "Can we go back to romantic talk now?"

"Sorry, that's your specialty, not mine."

"I thought you said you'd do it too," George pouted.

"I said you could talk to me, not I'm going to be Shakespeare or something," Elliot said with a smirk.

"Whatever," George said, grinning. Elliot felt his pride swell slightly, knowing that he was the reason George felt okay again.

He sighed and looked at the clock. A nurse would be in to tell him to leave soon. "I've got to go. You should get some rest. They're only keeping you for overnight observation for that concussion though, so I'm going to take you home first thing tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Alright. Love you too," George murmured. He pulled himself out of Elliot's lap and settled down onto the bed.

Elliot grabbed the blanket and pulled it to George's shoulders. George blushed at the gesture, but a pleased smile appeared on his face. Elliot hugged him and kissed his forehead before walking out the door.

He spent a long time thinking about the night's events. This had been a setback, no doubt, and it had been unpleasant, but it still had accomplished a lot. Elliot chided himself silently for failing to be there for George, failing to be a rock when the man had been there faithfully for so long.

Still, he was making things right now. And by the looks of things, it was working well.

They'd be alright. There would be rough patches and difficulties, but they'd work through them. The mutual comfort they would offer each other would be enough.


End file.
